


Good intentions, with a side of sass

by hkandi



Series: Iruka and Kakashi Birthday Stories [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Discord: Umino Hours, Established Relationship, Hatake Kakashi is a Troll, M/M, Naruto is Just Naruto, Parent Umino Iruka, Ugly cake yo, Umino Hours Exchange 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24338524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hkandi/pseuds/hkandi
Summary: Naruto wants Iruka's entire weekend to himself to celebrate Iruka's upcoming birthday. Kakashi just wants some time with his boyfriend. Iruka is caught in the middle, but in the end he gets cake and presents, so he doesn't really mind. Too much.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka, Umino Iruka & Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Iruka and Kakashi Birthday Stories [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915237
Comments: 12
Kudos: 137
Collections: 90 Mins To Gift - Iruka's Birthday





	Good intentions, with a side of sass

**Author's Note:**

  * For [radkoko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/radkoko/gifts).



> Written in 90 minutes as part of an exchange for the Umino Hours discord event, for radkoko and their prompts. Hope you like it!

(I don't own any characters etc etc)

Iruka rolled his shoulders as he left the academy.

"I just have to get through tomorrow," he said to himself, "then it's the weekend..."

"Iruka-sensei!"

Iruka turned to see Naruto walking with Sakura and Kakashi.

"Hello everyone," Iruka said as he walked towards them, and the others greeted him.

"I have to get to the hospital for my shift," Sakura said. "Have a good night, everyone!"

They wished her well and Iruka turned his attention to the remaining two.

"Iruka-sensei," Naruto whined. "We haven't gotten time to talk about your birthday yet!"

Iruka laughed. "It's not til next week, but I appreciate it, Naruto."

"Well, the weekend starts tomorrow, so let's spend all weekend celebrating it together!" the blond shouted.

"All weekend?" Iruka and Kakashi asked in unison.

"Yeah!" Naruto said, putting his hands behind his head and grinning. "I missed your last two birthdays when I was training with pervy sage, so I need to make up for it!"

Iruka laughed again. "Again, I appreciate it, but you don't need to look at it like that. We can definitely spend some time together for it, but I don't want you to give up your entire weekend."

"Nah, don't worry about it," Naruto said. "You deserve it!"

"Well, I'm not sure what I'm up to this weekend yet, but I'll see what I can do," Iruka offered.

"What?!" Naruto shouted.

"Naruto," Kakashi admonished. "Iruka-sensei is well known in the village, I'm sure other people want to celebrate with him this weekend too."

Naruto considered this and frowned. "Well, they can have him next weekend!" He looked at Iruka. "Cancel any plans, I'm coming over tomorrow night!"

And with that, he walked away.

Kakashi sighed.

"I wanted time with you this weekend too," he said to Iruka, who laughed, and they began to walk together.

"I know, me too. But it's important to him..."

"I'm the one missing your birthday for a mission, not him," Kakashi pointed out.

"I know, I know. But you saw, I was trying to keep time open," Iruka said. "I'll keep trying."

"You should control him better," Kakashi argued.

Iruka rolled his eyes. "Okay. A - you can't control people ---"

"Cough cough genjutsu cough cough."

"Fine. You shouldn't control people. B - have you met him? He's Naruto. And C - you're his sensei too, you try telling him what to do when he's got his mind made up," Iruka argued back.

Iruka paused walking and turned to Kakashi.

"If we had told him we're dating," Iruka began, "we wouldn't be in this mess."

"I know, I know," Kakashi said. "But I've got it planned out."

Iruka rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I believe that."

_________

Iruka was as glad for classes to end on Friday as his students were. Unfortunately, as the teacher he had to remain back a bit longer to clean up.

Arriving home, finally, he had just begun settling in and thinking about dinner when someone knocked on his front door.

Opening it, he was only slightly surprised to see Naruto.

"Told you I'd be here," the blond said triumphantly as he passed Iruka, a brown paper bag in one hand and a pack on his back.

Iruka watched him drop one bag off in the kitchen and the other in his spare bedroom, before Naruto joined him in the kitchen again.

"I hope you're hungry!" Naruto said as he opened the bag and began to take out dishes of food.

"I thought we'd be going out," Iruka said, curiously. "But this is a nice surprise, thank you."

"I thought we'd stay in and relax," Naruto said as they sat to eat.

"And you paid for it, how suspicious," Iruka observed, but Naruto shrugged.

They began to eat and talk, and Iruka's suspicions simmered down. 

Until...

"I thought you could help me with something this weekend," Naruto said as they finished cleaning up."

"Oh? Sure, if I can, I'm all yours."

"Great!" Naruto said, grinning. "I want to make a cake!"

Iruka stopped in his tracks, eyes wide open. "A...cake?"

"Yep!"

Iruka smiled. "For who?"

"Uh..."

"It wouldn't happen to be for me, would it?"

"Uh...why would it be for you?"

Iruka laughed. "Well, my birthday is coming up, you said so yourself."

Naruto's eyes danced around the room. "Ah...uh....no! It's not for you!" He grinned. "It's too early for your birthday, duh!"

Iruka could see Naruto was clearly pleased with his excuse, no matter how lame it was.

"Uh huh," Iruka said. "Then who's it for?"

"I can't tell you that, but will you help me?"

Iruka fake sighed. "Fine, we'll do it tomorrow."

________

The next morning, they woke and had breakfast at home as they planned out their day. Or rather, Naruto planned it, and Iruka followed along.

They wandered the village, grabbed lunch, and went to an early movie showtime, before making their way to a shop to get cake supplies.

"Okay," Iruka said as they looked at their shopping basket's contents.

"We have the mix and eggs and everything. I think all that's left is icing. What color do you want? Orange?"

Naruto thought about it as he studied the aisle. 

"No! Uh...vanilla frosting...and blue and red!"

Iruka quirked an eyebrow but didn't say anything, and they purchased their items and went back to Iruka's apartment.

Soon, the cake was cooling and they were getting the decorations ready.

Iruka cut the cake in half and they put vanilla frosting in the middle, turning one layer into two. He turned to wash his hands in the sink, and when he turned back, saw Naruto was busy mixing the other frostings.

Together.

"I thought you wanted blue and red?" Iruka asked, quite surprised to see the new, dark combination.

"I did, but I thought they'd look better together!" Naruto said, proudly, and began to slap it on the cake.

Iruka shook his head but began to help to put it on and smooth it out.

"It looks more magenta..." Iruka commented, but Naruto shrugged. "Well, as long as you're happy with it."

Naruto paused and looked at him. "Do you think they'll like it? Is it ugly?"

Iruka smiled at him. "It's a unique choice for a cake, for sure, but I think they'll love it because you made it for them."

Naruto smiled back and they finished icing and decorating the cake before cleaning up the remaining items.

As they were washing up, there was a knock at the door. 

"Can you get it?" Iruka asked Naruto, as he was busy washing.

He heard Naruto open the door and exclaim in surprise.

"What are you doing here?" he heard Naruto ask.

"I brought a book I borrowed from Iruka," Kakashi could be heard to say. "So I'm returning it. What are you doing here?"

Iruka could imagine Naruto's huff at being asked that, and their voices grew louder as they approached the kitchen.

"I'm making a cake!"

"For who?" Kakashi asked.

"Uhh..." Naruto began, and Iruka laughed to himself. "I can't say."

Iruka finished washing and was drying his hands as the others entered the kitchen.

"Can't?" Kakashi asked. "Or won't?"

"You're both going to drive me crazy with your bickering, and you've barely started," Iruka laughed. "What do you say we all go out and grab dinner? I'm not really in the mood to cook."

"Ramen?" Naruto asked, hopeful, and Iruka smiled and nodded. "I guess you could come too," Naruto said to Kakashi, who shrugged.

"Sure," the copy nin said. He suddenly saw the cake and his visible eye widened slightly. "What is that?"

"Our cake!" Naruto said, proudly. "Isn't it great?"

Iruka hid a smile as he watched the scene unfold.

"Naruto," Kakashi began. "As your teacher, I have to tell you, your cake looks terrible."

Naruto frowned. "It's not that bad!"

"And I helped!" Iruka added. In truth, the cake was a horrible shade of magenta and had too much frosting on it, even for Iruka's sweet tooth, but he knew it was important to Naruto.

Kakashi shrugged and looked at Iruka. "You're the birthday boy, I can't insult you. But him, I can. So, his cake looks terrible."

"Our cake," Iruka corrected him.

"And anyway, it's not for him..." Naruto tried to argue.

"Let's eat before I lose my appetite from looking at this disaster of a cake," Kakashi said, and Iruka rolled his eyes but followed him out, pushing Naruto ahead of him while the blond continued to protest about his cake.

______

Unsurprisingly, they ended up at Ichiraku's. Naruto sat between his teachers and talked and talked while they ate.

Near the end of the meal, while Iruka and Kakashi were waiting for Naruto to finish his fourth bowl of ramen, Iruka heard his name being called and saw a family waving to him.

"It's a student of mine and her family," Iruka told the others. "If you don't mind, I'll just pop over and say hello?"

Kakashi and Naruto nodded and Iruka slipped away.

When he got back to their seats, Naruto was nowhere to be seen and Kakashi had paid the bill, ignoring Iruka's offer to pay all or some.

"Thank you," Iruka said. "But where did Naruto go?"

"I suggested he go order a cake from that new bakery, Sana's House of Sweets," Kakashi said.

Iruka thought about this and tilted his head as he did. "Isn't that on the other side of town?"

Kakashi nodded. "Yeah. Gives me more time with you." They stood and began to leave.

"Oh," Kakashi said. "I also told him you were working an overnight shift at the missions desk tonight and he shouldn't go back to your place for the rest of the weekend, as you'll need peace and quiet tomorrow to rest."

Iruka smiled. "So we get tonight and all of tomorrow together?"

Kakashi winked at him and Iruka laughed, and they set off back towards Iruka's apartment.

"First thing we need to do is get rid of that cake though," Kakashi said, shuddering slightly at the thought of seeing it again.

_______

On Tuesday Iruka celebrated his actual birthday with cake in the teachers lounge, brought in by the staff, cupcakes with his class, brought in by a parent, and dinner and drinks with friends after, but still went home at a reasonable time as he had work the next day.

He was surprised when, at eight in the evening, there was a knock on his door.

"Hello, Naruto."

"Happy birthday!" Naruto shouted, his arms full of bags.

He entered the apartment and went straight to the kitchen, where he set them down.

One was a gift for Iruka, which turned out to be some nice notebooks and pens.

Another was a cake from the bakery Kakashi had recommended, and they sat to have some with tea.

As they were near done, Naruto sat up straight.

"I almost forgot, I have another thing for you!" he said, and Iruka saw there was a bag that had not been touched yet.

"I was given a strange order," Naruto began, "and I had to go to Ino's family's flower shop for it."

He passed the bag to Iruka, who opened it and pulled out a bouquet of flowers and chocolate covered strawberries.

Smiling, Iruka stood to place the flowers in a vase and most of the chocolates in his fridge, leaving a few out for them to eat.

"But why did Ino tell me I had to read the card, that it was part of the order?" Naruto whined as Iruka moved around the kitchen.

Iruka shrugged. "What does it say?"

"And why even make me do all this?" Naruto continued to whine as he opened it. "And why does it say 'happy birthday from your loving boyfriend Kakashi'?"

Iruka smiled at the card. "Because we're dating."

"No, really though?" Naruto asked. "What a strange card. How could he think you'd date him?!"

Iruka shook his head. "We're actually dating," he said. "It was sweet of him, he did say he planned it out."

Naruto narrowed his eyes briefly. "You can't date him! He's mean, and reads porn, and terrorizes us!"

"He's also smart, kind, and deeper than you know. And it's our job to terrorize you."

Iruka smiled, thinking about Kakashi.

"You'll understand when you're older."

Naruto shook his head. "What, when I'm 60 like you guys?"

Iruka glared at him and Naruto instinctively stood and began to run out of the apartment.

"You little ---" Iruka shouted at him as he chased after him.

He paused at the door and smiled at the card and gifts from Kakashi, before closing the door behind him to find Naruto.


End file.
